Silver Light
by mangaka-sensi
Summary: Love is a trap that we all fall for. As a demon I should be able to see through these traps. I failed once and I had vowed to my master that I wouldn't ever love again. Yet, even though it might have been a lie, I cannot escape the rose colored memories.
1. Prologue Beginnings

Okay so like there is this one idea I just thought of. It kinda mixes a lot of different things. Mystery, intrigue, romance, action, angst, suspense. You know, all those things I'm going to challenge myself into writing hehe...I'm taking up too much space so I m gonna go to the story. But first the background story before the real one as requested from Hibobhibobhibobhi49. Acutally... that s not really her name so...hah. She's a friend of mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat and anything else that is associated. And everything else. But I love the series and that s good enough for me! ^ ^

Oh, sorry if the formatting seems to suck too...heheheh...sorry my computer crashed on me and all I can use is notepad...sorry again! BUT ANYWAY! HOPE YA LIKE!

* * *

**Drama is called Silver Light.**  
**Episode 1: the meeting**

Background: 1100: The Kuoko Hyzen the priestess of the Mountain-Lake village prietess was a kind and very beautiful. Many thought that she was too young to bare the burden of such a task. She didn't care. She was Kuoko Hyzen. The 15th girl in her family to take on this task and has decided to take this job with the most seriousness. She had everything planned out. She will protect her village no matter the cost. She will protect Shikochu. The anicent necklace created by the gods that her power holds and holds enough power to destroy the entire world. She will destory all demons attacking her village and her people, and last but not least, she will never sell her heart to another. No matter how much the one loves her or she to him. But that all changed that one faithful night while she was on a demon hunt. A couple of hours back a demon named Ren.

He went to the village when he heard that the necklace was there. He took a couple of children. He said to meet him at the sacred springs before the sunset hits the highest peak of the mountain and bring the necklace. She never thought that she would need it but brought it along anyway. The villagers didn't agree to this and tried to stop her but she went anyway. As fast as a deer she ran through the woods hoping to find the demon before the sun found its peak (Hahahaha, that was amazing .. that sounded so wrong). Soon after she found Ren. She sneaked into the brush to see what he was doing to the children, but what she saw shocked her. He was actually playing with them and they didn't look like they were a spell. She was as quiet as a mouse but he still sensed her. "Well, priestess, come." He chuckled when he saw the surprise in her eyes but the seriousness of her face. He turned to the children. "Hey, I have to talk to her now. You guys can go home." They all said aww but waved and left. He waved back and focused all his attention on her. "So, now that we are alone. Can I ask for forgivness?"

Kuoko was surprised. She couldn't understand this demon. First he was playing with children, now he's asking for forgivess? "Are you sick?" Kuoko asked out loud. Ren looked at her for a minute, but then started laughing. His whole body shaking violently. Kuoko just couldn't help but feel pissed about being laughed at. Even though he's a demon, his presence was filling. She just stared as he just kept on laughing. She waited until he was done and started speaking. "Hello Priestess. My name is Ren." He bowed and smiled angelically. "If you don't mind..could I have the necklace." The priestess looked at him with scrutinity. He looked at her and thought then said that he was missing something from that sentence. She tensed up ready for attack but before she knew it he was doing it again but this time he was saying please. She almost laughed herself to death. A demon saying please? Her face grew serious, though, not showing the hysterical laughter coming up from inside her. She pocketed the necklace and took out her bow and arrow. She aimed it at him and put a smirk on her mouth. "Sorry, I have no necklace to give."

She raised her bow a little higher so it was in line with his head. "But I have this pretty lil' arrow that I can shoot at you!" Ren was waiting for her to shoot the arrow when she let it loose and was ready to dodge it when all of a sudden the arrow left thte path it was going to and hit harmlessly on the ground behind it, causing it to explode thanks to Kuoko's powers soaked in the arrow. He stood there, speechless as she smirked and turned around. "Leave before I change my mind and hit you."

With that she walked away. Ren watched her leave. He took it as an insult that she wouldn't hurt him. Or at least try and damage him in some way. He smirked and jumped high and spread his wings. His smirked wided to a grin. Ever since that fateful night Ren couldn't leave Kuoko's side. Everywhere she went. He went. Everytime he tried to steal the necklace, she caught him but never finished him off. One day she pinned him against a tree, she had her arrow ready to shoot him in the heart when she just let go of the arrow, which flew right by his head by the way, and started to walk away with the necklace saftely in her hand. Ren was now getting ticked off. Why does she always do this?

"NO COME BACK! WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING FINISH ME OFF?" She looked back with no emotion in her eyes.

"I don't wish to waste my arrows on such a dirty mouth." She walked off. He calmed down a little bit but got pissed again when he saw her smirking. His blood boiled again.

"GAHH! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU!" He said it as a threat but why did it sound to him like he was flirting with her?

"Ahh, was that a threat or a promise?" She smirked again. He was gonna get out of there at least less than 3 minutes.  
_

Kuoko looked back at the pinned man on the tree. She couldn't help but laugh. He looked so flustered. She sighed and walked off a little bit more and sat down. True to her word, in three minutes, (Actually, 2 minutes and 56 seconds), he appeared. She looked at him with, what she hoped, an impassive look. Unfortuntly, it wasn't. He stared at her and was a little shaken. She looked like she was about to cry. He sat down next to her and looked at her concerned. He never saw her like this. It unnerved him alot. After a minute came passed he gulped and decided to ask. "Hey, whats with the face?"

She looked at him and his heart skipped a beat. She was looking at him with longing, a look that he never experinced before. She turned away and spoke very softly he could hardly hear her. "What are you going to do with the necklace if I give it to you?"

Ren gaped [Is that right?] at her. He thought for a minute then decided to tell her the truth. "That necklace,Shikochu, was created by the goddess of light and darkness right? And you are its protector as stated by the goddess of light. Right?" Kuoko nodded her head.

"Right."

"I'm the protector of the necklace too."

Kuoko burst out laughing. "Are you for real? I mean seriously! There is no way!"

Ren started at her skeptically. "You really don't believe me huh? I was sent here by the Goddess of Shadowness. It's my turn now."

She looked at him with saddness in her eyes. "So, if I give you the necklace..you will leave?"

Ren nodded. "Yes. I would have too."

Kuoko shook her head, the sadness in her eyes deepened."No, I don't want to give you the necklace...because I don't want you to leave."Ren looked at her and she didn't blush. "I'm not embarrsed because this is what I feel. I know I shouldn't love, I know it would, will be the undoing of me but, you...are the only one that fills me whole."

Ren started to feel his head burning up. He wasn't used to this kind of talk. "Well...I don't know what to say. I mean, I wish there was a way to stay but I have until the next full moon. My highness wants me to be there back home. With or without the necklace." Kuoko noticed that his back was turned to her and he was standing up.  
"I'm sorry, but until then, I need that necklace." His wings spread open and he was about to take off when Kuoko came up from behind him and hugged him hard. He was caught by surprise and landed on his back, hard. "Ow..why did you go and do tha-" Kuoko kissed him, full on with tongue. They stayed like that for a minute until Ren kissed her back moaning into it. Before he could deepen the kiss further Kuoko broke away and looked at him intently.

"Please. I have to think of a way to make you stay. Unlike all the other men, I seem to feel that you understand me and that I understand you. We are both protectors of the necklace, we both know the loneliness that comes with job. Please, stay with me..." Ren looked at her for a moment, then his eyes softened.

"But, how is it going to look with a demon and a priestess together? I mean, we would look odd."Kuoko shook her head. "I don't care."

They kissed again sealing the deal.

Kuoko was excited. It was the day when the Goddess of Light and the Goddess of Shadow would both be on Earth. The full moon shown brightly in its whiteness. A perfect scene for what was about to happen. She smiled. Soon she will see Ren and they will both come to the Spirt Waterfall. She ran as fast as she could with necklace in hand. It was very beautiful that night. Maybe because its powers would be at full force that night. As she was running she saw something fly over head. Her smile became bigger.

Ren.

She stopped though when the flying figure came down infront of her. She stared and smiled. "Ren, we were supposed to meet at the Waterfall, but if you want to fly me there it's fine by me."

Right after she said that she was flying, away from him. She landed hard on her back and looked up. He was steadily coming toward her. She noticed this dark escense around him. She lifted her hand to wipe her mouth, there was blood. She looked back to him and wanted to cry. She has been betrayed! She finally opened her heart to another, and this is what she got.

Betrayal.

Ren was waiting impatiently at the waterfall. Where is she? He thought.

Everything was too quiet. Nothing moved except for the wind. No crickets were singing, no nightingales lulling their songs. Nothing. He looked up and noticed that the Moon just split in half. He sighed. She was going to be late. Then two beams of light feel from the moon creating portal in the waterfall. Two beautiful women, dressed finely in silk robes, one white and silver the other black and gold, came out. Both were high in stature and both had half a crown on a side of their head. One on the right for the dark one and the other on the leftt. Both had a sword and shield but only carried the shield. The other hand was used for their fans. The Goddess had is going to be very late. He thought as he bowed to them. The nodded their heads. It was the Goddess of Shadow that spoke first.

"Hello my faitful servant. Do you have what I and my sister need?" He shook his head and she sighed.

"So, Kuoko did not give it to you?"

He shook his head again. "No, She is to bring it here. The necklace, and plus a request that I shall state while we wait for her." The Goddess of Shadow looked impatient but gave him permission to speak. Only the Goddess of Light wasn't paying attention. She seemed to be somewhere else.

"I want to stay with Kuoko."

The Goddess of Shadow looked at him with puzzlement. "Why?"

Before Ren could say anthing the Goddess of Light took up her shield and put it behind his head. He looked at her questionably until he saw the look on her face.

"Why did you attack us Lady Kuoko?"

Ren spun around and looked in shock. There was Kuoko in all her glory, with her bow and arrow still trained on him. She had hatred in her eyes. What shocked him even more, their was blood all over her, and was coming out fast on her left side.

"TRAITOR!"

Is all she said before she let loose another arrow. This time he manged to duck and roll away. "What have I done to deserve such attack?"

She shot another arrow and answered in reply. "YOU TOOK THE NECKLACE! AND BROKE MY HEART!" She loose another arrow and he backflipped away.

"When! I WAS HERE THIS WHOLE TIME!" The Goddess were watching with wariness. They watched but decided to intervine. The Goddess of Shadow came to Ren's protection while the Goddess of Light came and went in front of Kuoko. Taking away her bow and arrow.

"Why? He has been here this whole time. We should know."

The Goddess of Shadow nodded. "And we know everything."

She looked at both of them and shook her head and pointed at Ren. "You took the necklace! YOU TOOK IT! YOU! YOU NEVER WANTED ME! YOU ONLY WANTED THE NECKLACE!"

With that, a powerful surge of power came from her hand and pushed both the goddesses away. They both ended up back in the portal. Both hurt and damaged. The Goddess of Light looked up and smiled sadly before the portal closed. "You...are making...a huge...mistake...my priestess." With that the portal closed and the moon returned to normal.

Ren and Kuoko looked at each other. It was basically a stand off. Kuoko did the first move. She got to her bow and arrow so quickly Ren didn't have enough time to react. She shot an arrow straight towards him and nailed him right in his shoulder. He was shot off ground and flew to the rock on the other side of the waterfall. He landed but the arrow didn't keep him in parilyess for very long. As he hit the rock he felt something in his pocket. He took out the arrow and took out what was in his pocket. He couldn't believe it. It was the necklace! He grimiced. How did that get there!

Felt another arrow explode next to him and he was sent flying the necklace flew out from his hand and landed saftely in Kuoko's. "See? The necklace."

"But that wasn't there before!"

Kuoko looked at him impassive. "Whatever."

With that she shot another arrow toward him. He jumped away hoping to escape her but her arrow got him directly in the heart. He was sent flying backwards and smashed him right into the waterfall. The waterfall split where he was making him a little statue in the middle of the great Spirit Waterfall. Kuoko looked at him and a tear came from her eye.

"Why?"

Before he could answer she flitted her thumb through her blood and made signs with her hands. [OO! So Naruto!] She slamed her hands down and started making a pattern with the blood.

"With the my power until the end of time, CONSTRICT HIM!"

The the symbol glowed and one red lined traced the water up the stone wall, through Ren and latched onto the arrow making it go deeper into the wall.

"BIND HIM!"

From the other kanji symbol, another red line came but did something different. It started to make Ren into stone. He struggled and looked at her.

"Kuoko! THERE HAS BEEN A MISTAKE! A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

She didn't stop. She put the third and final symbol down.

"SEAL HIM!"

With that, another red line appeared and created a sign on Ren's almost stoned chest. Kuoko lifted her hands and took her other thumb with her left thumb and put them in her blood. She crossed both bloodied thumbs on the symbols and she finished her spell.  
"NO DEMON OR ANGELIC HELP BE LAYED ON THIS MAN. LET NO STONE TURNED. ONLY THE TOUCH FROM HIS LOVE WILL SET HIM FREE, AND LET IT ALSO GIVE HIM MISERY! BAKUDO 66 [was this already used on bleach? and i didn't mean to use it...it just seemed to be the best thing at the time i'm writing this.] BLACK COFFIN GATE!"

He felt drogginess [spelled right?] seep into him and looked at Kuoko one last time. "Kuoko..." He whispered. He was fully emboided with stone now but could still hear Kuoko before she left.

"No, Ren. The only mistake I made, was with you."

* * *

{Authors Corner}

**WHOO! It's my time to shine now! Now for the rest of the story. Kuoko returned to the village on the brink of death. She only had enough time to say these words to her family before she passed on.**  
**"Burn me..with this necklace...let it become apart of me."**  
**With that she died and she did get burned. They buried her ashes and everyone was sad. Everyone thought about the village safety but no more demons came anymore. They all left. Why did they leave you ask?**  
**Well I don't know! I'm just writing the story. I don't everything that happens in this one! Now as well all know, time flies. The village changes into a huge city. Tokyo. Japan is more civilized. There are priestess schools and other schools in there {i guess Bleach is now in this too...AHH! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN? DAMN MY IMAGINATION!}. A normal high school girl is being transferred to a Priestess School and not just any priestess school. The prestigious Shikon Jewel Priest and Priestess University. Or SJPPU for short. The headmistress said that this girl had potential. Her grandmother always knew that and her parents are so very proud of her. This young girl is Kuoko Mogami. And it is with this girl that our next story will start on.**

**OO! THAT SOUNDED SO DRAMATIC! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED! *Excited* PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU READ! PLEASE? PLEASE? THANK YOU! ALSO! PLEASE HELP! I PUT THIS ON T BECAUSE..WELL I DONT KNOW..BECAUSE I'M PLANNING TO HAVE SOME MATURE SCENES LATER BUT THAT WONT BE IN AWHILE...HUH..I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO! *panicking***

**In the next chapter:**

**Kyoko Mogami is the new girl at the Shikon Jewel Priest and Priestess University. A university in a secluded forest named Forest of Demons. Everyone is nice there and she seems to be popular with everyone except for one group of girls and guys. While staying over there Kuoko feels something growing in the background. Something with power. Something that really unnerves her when she walks around in the forest with her friends. Soon she sees blood on trees. Malice and revenge coming off the blood like a bad smell. It seems to be a trail into the forest and the trail seems to lead deeper into the forest where many were legand to have died or lost their lives to the monsters that live in the forest. Is there something in there or is it just Kuoko's imagination? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out!**


	2. Not so normal anymore

**THANKZ FOR ALL THE REVIEWS OF THE FIRST ONE!! I APPRECIATE IT! I HOPE THAT PEOPLE REVIEW THIS ONE TOO! IT HELP ME DO BETTER FOR THE THRID ONE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! big doe eyes**

Okay! If you want a disclaimer. Look at my other story. If you are a lazy butt hole then here you go..again...lazy.  
clears throat  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Skip Beat and anything else with it and the same thing can be said for Skip Beat and Bleach. Not exactly sure about InuYasha but I would like if you guys told me that. Be very helpful it would. Um and there will be a little bit of Chibi Vampire, Karin. Whatever you want to call it. Damn my stupid imagination! The only thing I do own is my name and this story. So there ya go. DISCLAIMER!! Lazies...

Any who! This is the second chapter, episode (?) whatever floats ya boat. So we left the era that was...the era before...huh...never really thought about what era it was supposed to be...um...Meiji? I don't know...so yeah..again. USE YOUR IMAGINATION! Okay. Our heroine, Kuoko died. Cry, cry, blah blah blah, from, thats right! A stupid misunderstanding with her demon lover REN! ... um..well ex-lover since she died and kinda broke up with him before and he went all stoney..and...well...ANYWAY! Now the era's and centuries are over and done with. Now we have a new heroine. KYOKO MOGAMI! Instead of a u they have a "y". Here's a side story for you. It was dark and stormy night...no no no...how many stories have you heard that started with It was a dark and stormy night? Seriously! Wait...hold on..um...ahh! I like this one. Okay, how about this?

It was June 17, 1992. 6:30 in the evening and Cerrara Mogami was giving birth to her second daughter. Henry Mogami was in the waiting room. Her older sister, Karin, was pacing the halls, her high blood preassure dropping and raising again everytime she saw a nurse or doctor. They both had the same thing in mind. Hoping that everything will turn out all right. After a couple of hours the Mogami family had their second daughter! PRESENTING! KYOKO MOGAMI!!

And I can just here you all roar in excitment! GOOD JOB! Now her grandma, Elda Marker, remember? I LIKE THE NAMES! felt something powerful about the baby. She went to a priest the day after Kyoko was born to baptise her, only to find out that the baby didn't need it! IT WAS PURE ENOUGH, AND! .. wait for it... WOAH! PRIESTESS?! Now you can just feel the shock that her grandmother had when the priest told her. Elda, ever since that day, kept hold of this secret and let the child, Kyoko, live a fairly normal life, that is, when the whole family decided to move to Tokyo. GREAT! Elda was dumbfounded. The whole place was filled to the brim with schools for upcoming priest and priestess its been going around..don't know why...some celestial power boost for us lowly mortals i guess..shrugs. Kyoko, thankfully, was sent to a normal university, and that my friends, is the cue for this talktive monkey to zip her lip, and for the story to be played for you all!

* * *

"**KYOKO! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T HURRY YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!"** Cerrara screamed from the kitchen. Kyoko was still sleeping peacefully, not bothering to wake up when her mother smashed through the door.  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO WAKE YOUR LAZY BUTT?!" Kyoko jumped out of bed.  
"AHH! STOP YELLING LIKE THAT MOTHER"  
"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME"  
Cerrara took off her slipper and whacked it against Kyoko's head.  
"OWW!" Kyoko rubbed her sore spot gingerly.  
"NOW HURRY UP"  
Kyoko just glared a reply to her mothers back before she slammed the door. Ugh..I wish that old hag would just drop over. Kyoko thought as she climbed out of bed. In truth, that was how Cerrara showed to her affection with her family. Even if it was a little abusive that was how Kyoko grew up and she wouldn't trade it for anything. Another thing she would never trade would be her father, Henry. But of course, why would she? He was practically the first thing her friends ask her everyday after they say hello. He's a huge clutz, and today is no different. He got tangled in the drying line..again. Kyoko sighed. 5th time this week too. She opened her window and waved to her father who waved back. With a little message of "Help me." For mom. She sighed again and started getting dressed. After she was done dressing into her uniform, which was very cute by the way, she was looking for her math book but decided it was in the kitchen...she sweatdropped. And probably used right now by her mother to kill another fly...there goes another math book out the window.

--

She walked out and collided with her sister, Karin.  
"AH! Sorry sister!" Karin rubbed her head. "Thats okay. That woke me up anyway. Morning lil' sister"  
Kyoko helped her up. "Morin"  
They both walked down stairs only to find their breakfest half eaten by their mother (she was sick of waiting) and, thats right, the math book torn to shreads. Kyoko looked at her mother disdainfully. She looked at her daughter.  
"What? It was a big bug"  
Kyoko sighed and started to put the now damaged-beyond-repair book into her bag when she heard the gate open. She saw her best buddy, Kanae Motonami a.k.a. Moko, going into the garden followed by her sister's best friend Maki.

AHH! DON'T KNOW THE LAST NAME!! CRISIS!! RED ALERT! Wait..does she have a last name?? that anyone knows of??

Kyoko grabbed a two pieces of toast and her lunch and pecked her mother in the cheek and ran off toward the door.  
"Bye! Going to school now! Oh and mom! Dad needs your help again with the drying line." With that Kyoko closed the door and greeted her friend with toast. They exchanged hellos and said bye to Maki. While they were walking toward the school Moko looked at Kyoko sadly. "Um, Kyoko I have something to tell you"  
Kyoko didn't like the sound of her voice and started to worry.

"What"

Moko opened her mouth before a bunch of priests and priestesses-to-be came pass on their bikes. Kyoko and Moko stepped back. Kyoko knew and hated these guys. They came from Shikon Jewel Priest and Priestess University and the one that led this particular gang was Shotaro Fuwa. A.k.a Sho. Ever since she moved here he always picked on her. Well that is, ever since he found out she liked him. She stopped liking him very soon after he started acting like a dic but he still wouldn't stop. Even though he thought of him as an asshole and should die horribly, she didn't stand a chance. He knows all this cool powers from the school. She would never have a chance against him. Kyoko looked from behind Moko's shoulder and saw that the bike gang stopped. Sho came out from the fray, looking as usual cool. 'Well, cool enough for a fuck head muahahaha' Kyoko thought. Thier uniforms showed that they weren't in the upper class but they didn't act like they were from a lower level. As usual the gang circled them. Sho walked up to the two-some and laughed.

"So..where is Kyoko? Where is the darling that loves me so much"

Kyoko started trembling, not wanting to fight him. Moko on the other hand, was ready for the battle.

"That loves you? Please, with that face only a mother, no a blind mother would love you. I mean really! I get sick everytime I see you"

Kyoko smiled at Moko. She always could find a new way to counter that bastard in front of them. Moko smirked when she saw Sho start to tremble with anger but the smile went away when Sho's hand started to glow.

"Oh yeah? You think my face is bad? Wait until you see your's after this spell!"

You know..that sounded like he agreed with her didn't it?

He threw a power bolt at her but Moko deflected it. Everyone gasped. Moko looked at him.

"You better leave before I change my mind and hurt you badly"

His group scrambled and Sho took his bike and looked at her.

"Well then, you own the celestial powers too. Humph. But not much. If our proctors found you they would put you in the same class as us. So don't get high and snotty"

He rode away and Moko turned to Kyoko.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. Tomorrow will be my first day at the SJPPU"

Kyoko stared at her in shock.

"Um, I found out that I had these powers on Saturday, then the board e-mialed my mom on Sunday. Then she approved. My mom and dad are proud of me but I want to stay with you at the university but I have no choice in the matter." She smiled weakly. "Yeah, I know. It's a pretty fast process"

Kyoko didn't know what to say. She really didn't. She felt that she didn't want Moko to go either but then she thought about it, that university was The Elite of the Elite and Moko might never get that chance again! Kyoko put on a smile.

"MOKO! YOU ARE GOING TO THAT UNIVERSITY!" Moko looked at her with surprise.

"You mean, I can go"

Kyoko nodded and hugged her closest friend. "I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" She hugged her friend again, grabbed her hand and pulled her along.  
"NOW! LETS GO TO SCHOOL"  
Moko smiled at her best friend. "Thanks, and lets!"

The rest of the day went pretty well. But at the end of the day felt like the end of the world for Kyoko. She waved goodbye to Moko as she walked to her job at the Julian that she worked at with her sister. She wanted to cry, she wanted to drag Moko back to school. But this was Moko's life and she seemed that she wanted to go. So she let her. Besides the saddness she also felt happinees and for Kyoko, as long as Moko is happy she is happy! With that resolution in mind she started her short cut to her job. Halfway through the woods Kyoko tripped again. She cried out and fell down hard.

"Ow...that was smart."

She rubbed her head and got up. She saw Julian and looked at her watch. She sighed, she was going to be early again. She decided to kill time by just going over the the bench behind Julian and sit there but she felt someth;ing pulling her into the forest. She looked down and she saw a hand. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the hand pulled farther into the forest. When the pulling suddenly stopped Kyoko looked around. It was dark and she only saw what was in front of her, and what he saw in front of her was the most ugliest thing she has ever seen. It truly was ugly. No lie. It had hideous green teeth and yellow eyes, red with fury. It had the body of the snake and when Kyoko looked more closely, it was a woman too. Kyoko shrieked, stood up and started running away when the snake body went right in front of her. She turned around and saw the snake-woman follow straight toward her, her hand raised ready to strike her down.

"NO!" Kyoko screamed.

She threw her hands in front of her and something flashed. She looked in front of her and the monster screamed.

"DAMN YOU!" Then it was gone. She gasped for breath. "What, the hell was that"  
"A snake demon. A local one by the looks of it"

She gasped and turned around. The voce came from a man behind. He had short blonde hair with long bangs in the front. He had half-moon eye glasses on and had a very nice looking suit on. Kyoko gasped. It was a proctors suit that meant,  
'THIS MAN IS FROM THE SJPPU!' She stood up and brushed herself off. She felt his eyes on her and looked up. He was eyeing her and the blood on the ground.

"Hmm, you took it down by yourself and delt a great deal of damage"  
Kyoko stepped back. "No! That totally was not me!" The man chuckled.

"Yeah, it was you." He took out a black book and started writing in it. He ripped something out and gave it to Kyoko who took it hesitanly. Oh that was spelled wrong..

"Welcome to the SJPPU. Your parents will get a letter and such"  
He was going way to fast for Kyoko.  
"Um..Uh"  
"Now, your job is at Julian, correct? If you need a job. You can work at our cafe. The school year is about to start. We need workers there"  
Kyoko looked at him.  
"Um, but..why are students going there now"  
He looked at her crookedly.  
"Because they need to get their rooms fixed up you know"  
Kyoko started shaking.  
"Wait..we live there"  
He looked at her. "Um, well, yeah. Where did you think they sleep? In the woods"  
Kyoko shook her head.  
"Um, no. Sorry. Well, can I think about it"  
The man looked at her then pointed at the paper.  
"No. You said yes when you took that paper. That's your school list and the room number. You have special skills, just like your friend Kanae. So you will bunk with her"  
Kyoko eyes started shining.  
"I WILL ATTEND THEN! AND BE YOUR NEW WORKER AT THAT CAFE!"  
The man chuckled then nodded.  
"Good. Now my number is on their too. If you or your parents have any questions just call. My name is Yashiro by the way"  
Kyoko bowed.  
"Well, I guess I should say thank you then. Yashiro"  
Yashiro looked at her roughly. "It's Yashiro-sensi to you"

She jumped back up in surprise. "SORRY"  
He smiled. He picked up his cell phone. Must have been on vibrate. He said okay a few times then hung up.

"You have already quit from Julian and you will now head home. You will recieve your paycheck from Julian at the end of the week and your begining paycheck for starting at our cafe tomorrow." He checked his watch and smiled goodbye.  
"I gotta run. I hope to see you soon"

He walked off with a stun Kyoko watching him leave. After a couple of minutes Kyoko ran in the direction of Yashiro. Soon later she found herself in front of her house. Thanking god for getting her out of that forest. She turned around and she gasped. The forest was gone. It was still were it always has been. Two streets and a line of houses away behind her house. She shook her head. Surely she was going out of her mind. She went inside and say hello to her parents. They looked at her with shock while she went upstairs. Kyoko sat on her bed and looked out her bedroom window. She saw the forest and smiled. From here it looked beautiful. She always wondered why it was called Demon's Lair. It was so pretty. But her smiled dropped when she thought of that monster. She shivered and changed into her pajama's. Not wanting to eat dinner and not wanting to talk to her parents, she texted her mom and closed her door. She jumped into bed and thought about the days activities. Tomorrow will be her last day at her normal school. She sighed. Besides Moko, she will never make any friends. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about that ugly demon but she couldn't and her dream that night didn't help either...

* * *

**AUTHORS CORNER!!**

WOW! THAT WAS GOOD! Please Read and Review! I think it was good but it didn't sound that great..what did you think? Yes I know that I said that she was going to be in her new school but then I remembered that she never had a check up and stuff..then I remembered all these other thigns and..sigh I'm sorry.  
big smile BUT DON'T WORRY! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HER WHOLE FIRST DAY! AND MAYBE A SNEAK PREVIEW OF REN! WHO KNOWS!! THANKZ FOR READING!!

**Next Chapter:**  
_Kyoko's dream wasn't helping her fear of her first day of her new school. Her first day of school is what I said before. All bloody and everything. And when the same snake demon comes back will she be prepared?_

**Preview:**

_Moko turned around and saw the monster coming straight for Kyoko. "KYOKO! WATCH OUT"  
Kyoko looked behind her and gasped. She erased the symbols behind her without any thought.  
"COME ON! PLEASE! HELP ME!!" She heard a crack. She looked up. The statue was cracking or to be specific, opening_.


	3. Beginnings Again

**HI EVERYONE! IT'S CHAPTER 2!! Well...haha..i think I'm doing pretty well...THANKZ FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FOR MY Prolouge and the 1st chapter! thankz again!**

**Now the disclaimer was in the first two chapters!**

**THANKZ FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! AND TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH! THAT IS ACTUALLY MORE REVIEWS THAT I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA GET! WHEE!**

**NOW LETS GET THE BALL ROLLING!!** Our Kyoko is finding life sweet and normal, that is when her best friend Kanae Motokami had to transfer to the Shikon Jewel Priest and Priestess University or SJPPU. She thought that her life was gone when she found out that she had powers!

Great! Now she has to go to the same school as the dic head Shotaro Fuwa, she has these weird powers!

**CAN LIFE GET ANY WORSE?!**

-Snickers- Hey watch it! What you ask is sometimes what you get!

* * *

Kyoko was running frantically trying to get away from the monster again.

"NO! STAY BACK! STAY AWAY!"

The monster just laughed maliciously.

"THEN MAKE ME!"

"But I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

"Then I will kill you!"

Kyoko tripped and looked up the monster was almost upon her.

"NO!!"

Then she saw the snake blow up in a thousand bloody pieces covering the woods in the monsters blood. She looked up and saw her. Well her, but with longer hair, way longer. She had these old prietess clothes on and a bow and arrow. The woman was smiling sweetly at her.

"Why do you look like me?! Who are you?!"

The woman smiled at her.

"I'm you"

Kyoko got confused in a second. When she opened her mouth to speak though, the woman started bleeding. The lady's face turn into a anguish face with rage and hurt in her eyes.

**"WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME!?"**

"Betray you? What? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"Kuoko!"

Kyoko turned around and she saw a handsome man behind her. Well what she thought was a man. He had a long ponytail and these old armor. He had these huge, black velvety wings. He was stuck to a rock wall right behind her. Kyoko looked around. The bloody forest now turned into a small lake with a small waterfall. She looked around panicing.

"Where am I?! Who are you!?"

They both stared on, completely ignoring her. Kyoko backed up into a tree and tried to keep her posture. The other woman that looked at her was staring daggers at the man pinned to the wall.

"You know why! Stop LYING!"

The woman that looked like her was glaring at the man with tears running down her face. She squat down and started doing this spell. But once she began everything became mute

"Hey! Whats going on?! Where's the sound?!"

Kyoko looked over at the lake. It started rippling and moving the same time the priestess hands moved. Getting the courage Kyoko crawled over to the water and looked into it. She saw her reflection but nothing else. A couple of minutes later she saw the woman that looked at her and she didn't look very happy.

"WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME?!"

The woman picked her up and threw her into the water. Kyoko was panicing. 'But I didn't do anything?! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!' She felt like she was drowing in...guilt.

Kyoko didn't know why she was feeling guilt. But for some reason the feeling felt, right. Like she knows why it's there but at the same time doesn't. Kyoko was scared. She was in complete darkness suddenly hands shot forth and grabbed her, encircling her and locked her. She looked up and saw the womans face.

"Why didn't I finish him off? When he broke my heart! Why?! WHY!"

A hand holding a sword raised up and struck down on Kyoko. Kyoko gasped and closed her eyes. Preparing for that pain. But the pain never came. Kyoko opened her eyes and she was in her bed, in her room, with the sun coming over a peak in the mountain in her window. She breathed heavly for a bit and sat up. She clutched her hand over her heart. Why did she feel pain there? She wasn't having a heartattack was she?

She didn't dare move until her breathing calmed down. She unclutched her hand and stood up from the bed. She put on her slippers and night robe and opened up her door. She listened for the T.V. She didn't hear it. She closed the door queitly and tipped toed down the stairs into the kitchen. She opened the swinging door to see her grandma eating some ice cream clicking through her computer. Her grandma looked up through mid bite.

"Hello Kyoko."

"Hi Grandma Elda."

Elda swung her laptop around to show sometihng to Kyoko.

"So...you are accepted a SJPPU eh?"

Kyoko nodded somely and sat down on a stool. She didn't dare look at her grandmother. She knew she was upset.

"I was accepted this afternoon."

Elda grimanced.

"Oh really? That's not what concerns me."

Kyoko looked at Elda confused.

"What concerns me is that you lost your job at Julian and you are still getting paid for the week. You hardly even earned your money."

She sighed. It was always like this with her.

"Yes. that is what Yashiro-sensi said."

Her grandma sighed.

"I knew this was going to happen."

Kyoko looked back up at Elda grandmother now throughly confused.

"What was going to happen?"

Her grandmother waved a hand at the email.

"This! It's just as the priest told me when we came to bless you."

Kyoko sat straight for a bit.

"What did he say?"

Elda eyes widened but quickly closed. Kyoko knew that movement. Her grandmother just said something she shouldn't have. Elda shook her head and waved her hand to dismiss Kyoko.

"Nothing child. Just drink some water and go back to bed."

Kyoko nodded. She grabbed a glass and filled it up with some cool water. She drank and thought of something..

Should I ask her about the dream?

And make her think your mad? NO!

But she is very wise!

Yeah! I have heard that one. I have also heard that her tree doesn't reach the top branch

Oh Let's just ask her!

Fine!

Kyoko shook her head. She hated the mini her inside her head. She wished there was only her and her own choices.

She returned the glass on the counter and turn to her grandmother. Elda looked up at her face and her eyes soften.

"Yes dear?"

Kyoko opened her mouth but all she could say was

"Are you mad that I'm going to SJPPU?"

Elda shook her head, stood up and hugged her granddaughter.

"No! No! I'm a very proud and happy! Your mother and father will be overjoyed by the news!"

Kyoko nodded she knew this.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure."

Elda patter her back and pushed her a little bit.

"Now you go to sleep and don't forget! Tomorrow is your last day at your school you might now go there anymore but you should at least look presentable and pleased with yourself that you are going to a top university! Now. Go, Sleep!"

Kyoko smirked. "Yes Grandmother."

Kyoko sighed deeply as she walked up the stairs. She couldn't believe that two days from now she was going to start at the SJPPU. She closed her door behind her and fell onto her bed already tired. She wanted to go back to sleep but she was afraid of that dream coming back and scare her to death, again. She sighed and walked over to her desk. She sat down, took a blank piece of paper and a pencil. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. Using her mind's eye she pictured the face of the man she saw in her dream. She stopped everyother couple of sketchings to take a deep breathe and do it over again. She hoped her drawing worked today.

This is what she does when she wants to remember a face of a dream or a new friends face. She's mult-talented ain't she?-AN

She opened up her eyes slowly and she saw the man she saw in her dream. Her heart quicken when she saw the picture. It was a very beautiful man. She sighed and looked out her window. She wondered if that dream ment something. She decided. She will ask her grandmother about the dream. She walked over to her closet and looked at her uniform. Today was going to be the last day at her school. She sighed again and started to put the uniform on. Today was also going to be a long day.

"WHAT!"

"Shush Moko! Not so loud!"

Moko was breathing heavly. She couldn't believe that Kyoko was going to SJPPU. She put her hand to her forehead and wipped it down her face. And she was hoping for a calm morning.

"Um, Moko you don't sound happy."

Moko looked up and froze. Kyoko looked like she was on the brink of tears. Moko started panicking.

"NO! NO! I'm Happy! HAPPY! I AM I AM! I MEAN MY BEST FRIEND WILL BE THERE WITH ME! WHY WOULDN'T I BE?!

Kyoko looked at her pointedly.

"Then what was with that what?!"

"It came as a shock! Okay?! A SHOCK!"

Kyoko nodded. "Okay if you say so!" She smiled. "It was a shock to me too. I mean, me? Going to something as well known as the SJPPU? I had all these emotions running through me except, one is still here..one dominant over all the others..."

Moko looked up.

"And whats that?"

Kyoko looked up her happy eyes now held a twinge of saddness.

"Fear."

Kyoko was eating dinner with a loud crew of screaming monkeys. Well, since they were her family she guesses she shouldn't call them monkeys. But they were loud enough to think that they were. She looked at them and shook their head. She was surprised about Moko's reaction about the news. What made her even more surprised was the expression on Moko's face when Kyoko said fear. She had such a guilty look on her. Kyoko looked up from her plate to notice that everyone had stopped talking and they were looking at her. Her mother reached over and tapped her plate.

"If you're not hungry can I have your plate? Ouch!" Elda slapped her head. Cerrara rubbed her head and slumped. Kyoko shook her head and gave her plate to her mother.

"Sorry if I'm not hungry. I'm just, uh, nervous. Thats it. Nervous." Karin patted her back while her father was crying tears of joy. Her mother was eating her plate with gusto and Elda looked at her with a careful eye. Henry picked up a package and passed it down to Kyoko.

"This is from the school. I suspect its your uniform and such."

Kyoko took it and gave a small smile. "Thank you. I'm going upstairs excuse me."

She accended the stairs while stripping the box. She went into her room, turned on the light, and sat the box down. She opened it and found a very cute looking uniform. It was all black except for the gold lining at the collar and the end of the skirt. The skirt was plaid but it had a rustic look that matched the shirt perfectly. The tie was lined with a gold thread and the schools crest in the center. The bag was underneath the uniform. It was all black leather with real gold buckles and a crest made out of gold and onyx in the middle. Her school shoes were the same black leather with a gold buckle and her socks were also black with gold. She laid them out before her on her bed and smiled sadly. It all looked so beautiful. She looked at the brown envelope in the box. She picked it up and opened it. It had the map of the schools and a dorm key. Her I.D. card was to be supplied to her in her dorm. She looked at her class schedule. It all seemed normal until the the last 4 periods.

"Preistess History 101, Basic Power training, Weapons 101 and Demons and Protection. Nice." Kyoko was still staring at the schedule when her cell rang. It was Moko.

"Hey Kyoko!"

"Hi Moko. How are you."

"I'm great, how about you?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine. I just got my stuff today."

Kyoko took the phone away when Moko did an yelled a excited what.

"Tell me your classes!!"

Kyoko read them off and Moko screamed again.

"THOSE ARE ALL OF MY CLASSES YOU ARE IN EVERY SINGLE ONE! YES!"

Kyoko was happy too. At least she knew one person there.

"What about your room?"

"152"

"YAY! My room too! I need a living partner. It's hugely boring without someone and the room is huge too." Moko sighed at the memory. "Anyway! Make sure you bring enough clothes for the year! I'll pick ya up in my car tomorrow!"

"Okay!" Kyoko paused. "Wait. You have a car?!"

The next morning Kyoko was dragging her stuff down the stairs in her new uniform. It was hard enough without some crazy father flying about her with a camera. Finally she snatched the camera and threw it at him. It hit him on the head. He took that as a sign to leave her alone so he walked away crying "MY LIL' GIRL HAS FINALLY GROWN UP!!".

Karin helped her carry her luggage into the front lawn near the gate. They both hugged.

"I'm gonna miss you."

Karin nodded. "I'll miss you too."

Her mom came out to give her a hug and her lunch money. Kyoko almost had a heart attack.

"2,500 Yen!"

Her mother nodded. "They said that since you work at their cafe you will be eating there for free."

"Then whats with the money?"

"That's money for shopping. If you need anymore just email me and I'll send it off."

Kyoko nodded and hugged her mother again. Her father came out to stand next to Cerrera and so did her grandmother. Henry held onto her tight and she did too. The let go and Kyoko looked at her grandmother.

"You better take good care of yourself dear. If you don't I'll come over there myself and whip you into shape."

Kyoko sweatdropped. "Yes, Nanny"

AN-Pronounced Nan-nei not like the babysitters that are too old to be babysitters. If that made sense, good, if it didn't keep on reading.

They hugged and Moko's car came. Kyoko's eye's popped out of her head. Moko said she had a car, she didn't say that it was a Black Mustang GT with gold pin strips and gold hubcaps. It looked at least over 10,000 yen. Kyoko shook her head as Karin and herself opened the gates to let her in. Good thing her father was a owner of a lot of car dealerships. Moko jumped out of the car and hugged Kyoko.

"Where's your stuff! Come on! You need to sign in by around 9:30."

Kyoko and her stuffed her stuff in the trunk and Moko waved goodbye to everybody. Kyoko got in on the passenger side and blew a kiss. Moko pulled out and honked the horn a couple of times. Kyoko watched until they were out of sight. She felt homesick already.

"So Moko, when did you get this car?"

Moko shrugged. "I always had a drivers license. I just didn't have the car. My mom bought this when she found out that I was going to SJPPU."

Kyoko nodded. "Nice. So how far is the place?"

"It's about, uh, I don't know. But we will get there before classes start so don't worry."

Kyoko took out her phone and texted her sister saying she was already missing them and that she'll call tonight. She put away her phone and looked out. They were on the highway exiting the city. She looked over at the bike path and noticed Sho and his followers on there. They notice her go pass and she stuck out her tongue. Sho looked pissed.

"Hey Sho! When are you getting a car? And a nice one at that?"

"Shut up Zuta."

"Hey Kyoko-chan! Look out the window! We're here!"

Kyoko did what she was told and looked out. If her jaw wasn't connected to her head it would have fallen to the car's floor. The University was huge! It looked like some castle from a fairy tale with it's huge gates and rustic look. There was even security guards. Kyoko felt very, very insignificant at that point. She didn't belong here, maybe it was all a misunderstanding. Moko showed her I.D. and said that Kyoko was a new kid. They let her in without further complaint.

"Wow, it's that easy to get in?"

"Well, yeah. You will have to show your I.D later on though so it can be on file."

Kyoko nodded her head and watched as the university seemed to go farther away. "Hey, why you aren't going there?"

"Because the dorms are over here."

They weren't dorms. They were mini towns. It was at least 4 acres long and was 5 stories high. Moko parked the car near the entrance and popped the trunk. Kyoko helped her out with the big ones while Moko took out the duffle bag. She ringed a bell boy up and told him where to take the luggage. They walked to the front desk while Kyoko watched her stuff roll away. She was glad that Moko was here with her. She would have been so lonely and out of place. She looked around. The place looked like a mini chapel. The paintings weren't like the ones in that famous church where Da Vinci painted his paster piece, but still, it was close enough. Her eyes locked onto a scene near the elevators where a girl that looked vaguely familiar was holding a jewel near her heart. She was surrounded by happy angels and demons and the painting confused her. Why were there demons in many of the paintings? And why were they dancing with angels? It confused her greatly but Moko got her out of her trance.

"Hello. Could I have my key for room 152 and the mail for Ms. Mogami here."

"Right away miss." The counter person AN-Don't know the name so deal here got her keys and went back to a huge set of cubbies. He got to the one he was looking for some how and grabbed a parcel out of it. He gave it to her and the keys. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, have a nice day."

Moko took Kyoko's hand and quickly lead her to a fancy looking elevator.

"Hey Moko, why is everything huge and fancy?"

"Because it just is." Moko laughed a bit before continuing. "The headmaster, Lory, is a very extravagant priest. He was left with a fortune from a grandma or something and decided to build this for more people like him. Or so the rumor goes."

He seems to be a man full of mysteries Kyoko thought when they got to their room. It was on the fifth floor and the farthest room to the left. Moko opened the door and Kyoko was stunned cold. The room was as elegant as the rest of the place. It had a crimson paint setting and detailed the rest in gold leaf. The roof had more mural paintings and they looked more beautiful here than in the lobby. The room was filled with everything they needed and more. There was even a small cubby of a room that held a big flat screen plasma tv. Connected to it was a Wii system, Xbox 360, Playstation 3 and may other things including everything from DDR. Kyoko was definitly liking this. Moko chukled a little bit.

"Put those eye's back in your socket. If you think you saw everything look in the living room. The place has two huge sofa's in black corintian (that spelled right?) leather and the floor is hard wood. Not just any wood, Red wood and so is the rest of the building. Dooubt we are gonna lose this place to fire." She grabbed Kyoko's hand and toured the apartment that could be it's own mini house. It even had a second floor where the bedrooms were. But the floor up there had a huge hole in it so that they could get more sunlight in. Weird design He thought when they were in there. Moko left Kyoko in her room where she had to unpack and such. When she was finally done it was 2 hours before school had to start.

"If you want you could take a nap. Believe me for your first day here. It would be better." Moko suggested it with a look of you-are-going-to-do-it-don't-argue. Kyoko sighed and nodded sure then. She went to back to her room and put on a her pajama's. She crawled into the king sized bed and snuggled into the sheets. Oh, yeah. She was definitly going to get used to this.

* * *

**AUTHORS CORNER!**

**OKAY! I KNOW THAT IT WAS A BIT BORING BUT I FELT PRESURE ABOUT NOT HAVING A CHAPTER YET! BUT NOW SHE'S AT THE SCHOOL! HER FIRST CLASS IS IN 2 HOURS! HOW WILL HER FIRST DAY BE? WELL WAIT FOR CHAPTER THREE AND FIND OUT! Oh and if you all wondering why it ends like this..my fingers feel like shit because I also just typed a story to get me out of writers block..DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK! shoots it**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR PATIENTS!! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! DOMO ARIGOTO! -does dogeza-**


	4. Start

**Hello! Everyone! -bows- I am here today to give you chapter 3! I know! I felt bad for being so late to update so I wrote to chapters just for all of you! oh and check chapter 2! it's really chapter 2! or three..gah! this is what happens when you have a prolouge for the first chapter..-sigh- okay! now! Here's the chapter! -sigh- what was i thinking when i thought that my writers block would just go bye bye on its own..i'm so far behind...**

**Disclaimer! I OWN NOTHING!! WHOO! Well, except for the plot but that's pretty much it. XD**

**Okay! now for the story!**

**Story so far: "If you want you could take a nap. Believe me for your first day here. It would be better." Moko suggested it with a look of you-are-going-to-do-it-don't-argue. Kyoko sighed and nodded sure then. She went to back to her room and put on a her pajama's. She crawled into the king sized bed and snuggled into the sheets. Oh, yeah. She was definitly going to get used to this.**

* * *

_Kyoko was walking through a forest. She new this forest, she didn't remember where though. She pondered where she could have found this place before when she saw a small lake with a smaller waterfall. She new this place. It was the forest before her dream but instead of being caught in a fight she was alone. She looked over at the rock wall and she noticed that the thing was still there. The man in the stone, he was still there. She walked around the pool a few times and noticed that she wasn't going to do anything. She sat down near the water and noticed that it was a clearer blue then before. She touched it and gasped. It was the man again. He wasn't in the stone he was in the pool. He stuck out his hand and grabbed hers. All he did was smile when he pulled her in but she didn't budge. Her legs were becoming stone too. She looked back and she saw her droppleganger. She saw her smirk sadisticly._

_"I will finally have my revenge!"_

_Kyoko wanted to scream but she couldn't. Soon almost her whole body was becoming stone when she heard something in the distance. She looked up and looked around. She didn't know where it was but it was coming closer. Soon it sounded as if it was right next to her head and she was trying to scream to anything. Soon she heard her name. The voice that said it. It was Moko! She looked around where was she. She felt herself shaking. She didn't know why but she was just sitting there shaking. The stone that was growing around her body was falling off of her quickly. Next thing she knew she was free. She tried to stand but the man was still holding her hand. She tried to pull away but she couldn't. She finally did when her body shook one final time. The hand let go and she fell into a world of darkness. She heard her name again and she was shaken hard._

--

Kyoko blinked out of her dream, and found herself staring at Moko. She jumped up breathing hard.

"Ahh! Kyoko! Are you okay?"

Kyoko looked at Moko and gave her a salute.

"Huh? Me? Oh! I'm just dandy! It was just a dream!" She laughed a little nervously. She really didn't want to talk about it. Moko could tell.

"Um, well okay. If thats it...get ready for school. It starts in 20 minutes." Moko smiled to herself when she saw Kyoko jump up from the bed and started rushing around to get her uniform on. Moko left the room. "Hey breakfest is on the table. I'll wait for you in the living room." Kyoko paused in her rushing around and thanked Moko...then went back to more rushing. Moko smiled to herself and left the room. Kyoko got done in recorded timeing, thanks to her rushing, and looked at herself in the mirror. The uniform looked good on her. It didn't match her though. Like she was there but that was another person standing in the reflection.

'Maybe I'm not cut out for this..-gasp and shakes head- NO! I can't think that! I mean, my tuition is free here as long as I work in the Cafe and my family is proud of me! They are excepting great things from me and I can't let them down!' She breathed in and out deeply and streched. 'Okay Kyoko! Time to show these kids what ya made of!' She smiled at the thought and took a second look in her bag to make sure that she had everything. She put in her pencil case in and closed it. She took one last look at herself and walked out of her room ready for whatever today was going to bring.

"When did you learn how to cook like that Moko?"

"Oh, I caught on to a few things when I watched you cook things in Culinary class back at the old school."

Moko and Kyoko were talking on the way to the school. It was a man-made passage through the little forest border between the dorms and the school. It was a complete dirt pathway and Kyoko seemed to be more calm in there then she was in the room. Moko was filling her in on all the do's in don'ts in the school since she didn't get any rule book or some such. Kyoko didn't notice that they were already in the building and halfway to their class when she bumped into Shotaru Fuwa and his gang.

She looked up and her face did the 'ack' look. 'No! Not on my first day!'

Sho looked down on her and laughed. "What are you doing sneaking into this school like that?! I should blast you here and now you jealous bitch!"

Moko stood in front of Kyoko before she said anything and pushed him away. He fell to the floor as he looked up stunned at a very pissed off Moko. His group gasped behind him.

"Look ugly duckling, I'm saying this once and only once. Back off. You are a lower ranking than us so you better know respect before you ever talk to us agian got that?! MAGGOT!"

Sho took true to her warning but looked at Kyoko. "She is actually attending school here?"

Moko was about to say something but Kyoko caught on. They were already in their trainig clothes and they were in their uniforms. She shook her head so she could speak to Sho. If today she was to turn a new leaf, then she might as well start now. "Look Shotaru, I really don't have to answer to you. You are already in your gym clothes going to the trainging grounds sweating and practicing your already failing attempt to cast spells, warming up the field for us upper ranking's that are inside comfertably studying real material and focusing on real spells. You might seem that you are all that. But believe me." She stopped to lean a little closer and he froze. "Ever, call me a bitch again, or disrespect me at all, you will be flying to the moon. Understand? Underling Shotaru."

She used his real name that he hated so and the word underling. If anything she got him pissed off as well as scared. Moko and her walked off leaving a stunned group of stupid fools in the middle of the hall.

"Hey! Where did that come from?" Moko asked as she gave her a high-five.

"I don't know, but I just told him the truth I was realy getting sick and tired of him."

Moko shook her head. "No that's not it. I understood what you said, I meant the coldness coming from you. No offence but you seemed that you were a different person."

Kyoko slowed a little and looked back at Moko fully. "Really?"

Sho was in the training grounds trying to attempting a flash agaisnt a cardboard demon. He couldn't shoot straight at all, and he forgot most of the spell line's. He wasn't like this, what was bothering him so much? He took a break practicing and looked at his group who knew what he was going through.

"Hey!"

"What Shoko?"

He fidgeted before speaking. "You still thinking about her aren't you?"

Sho put on a look of shock and disgust. "HER! Eww, no!"

Zuta gave a pointed look to him. "Oh really? Well believe me, you aren't that strong to forget things like that. I mean where was the bubbly bright young Kyoko we used to know? Exactly! No where! That was a completely different person, like she was possesed or something."

Sho didn't say anything but inside, he agreed. That wasn't the weak Kyoko he knew. She never would have threatened him like that. That job was always for Moko, her best friend and protector. Kyoko was a sensitive person, she was too nice even to hurt a fly. He looked over back to the dummies and readied his hand to shoot another Cutana spell at it. He shook his head. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He hit the dummy right on target and he shook his head again trying to clear the fog in his mind. 'Why do I care!'

_'Because you secretly love her and you know it.'_

'No I don't!'

_'Ahh, how do you know that? You have been blocking that feeling everytime you see her.'_

'...really?'

_'I should know man, I see an invisible key lock it away everytime then a sludge hammer to knock the barrier down when you see the next hot girl you see!'_

"SHUT UP!"

_'I will not! You will need to see it before some one else that is more handsome than you will steal her away..will you want that?!'_

He was getting tired and pissed at this conversation.

--

Kyoko was in the middle of the Chemistry 4 when it happened. She was pouring a vial of a chemical into water to see it's reaction. When the chemical hit the water changed color and started to boil. Kyoko smiled at herself. The exeriment was a success. As she was writing her conclusion on her paper she heard a noise. A noise that she heard in her dreams, no nightmares.

Someone screamed.

She looked out the window and she saw body parts of demons and blood everywhere. The more she looked the more horror she saw. Then in the midst of this bloody plain she saw her dropple ganger shooting a monster then run off deeper into the forest. She lost all track of mind and Moko looked at her concerned.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

Kyoko snapped out of it and looked over at her worried-looked friend. She pasted on a smile. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine! Did you get the same conclusion?"

Moko looked at her but sweatdropped. 'Why do I feel that she is changing the subject on purpose?'

After half the day was done Kyoko was happy that she kept up with everything. She was coming out of the bathroom in study hall when she bumped into Yashiro.

"Ahh! Yashiro-sensi!" She bowed. "I never did thank you for getting me into this school."

Yashiro bowed slighty and smiled. "Oh you are very much welcome. I see that your first day here, well, the first half of your first day is going great?"

"Yes! It is!"

"Good! Now don't forget to that your its your first day at the cafe. Don't be late."

Kyoko nodded. "I won't! Thank you for reminding me!"

Yashiro nodded and saluted out. While he was rounding the corner Moko bumped into him. Moko fell and so did her books. Yashiro was taken back for a second and stuck out a hand. "I'm sorry are you alright?"

Moko rubbed her hand and was about to talk the boy out when she held eye contact with him. She just stared and her cheeks started to flush. "Um, uh..no I'm fine."

She stood up on her own and started to pick up her books and papers. He kneeled down and helped. They reached at the same paper and their hands overlapped. Both of their hearts skipped a beat and Moko smiled shakily and ran off with the paper.

"Thank you!" She called over her shoulder. Yashiro stared after her and smiled sweetly. 'I wonder who she was.'

"Hey! Moko? Are you sure you okay? Your cheeks are flushed."

"Yes! For the fifth time today! I am okay!"

"Okay then."

They were in the locker room changing into their gym clothes for that day. THey were going on a field expedition. Apparently a few demons have found a way into the human world and five high level prietess and priestestess were there to help them go after them. Kyoko was screwed. All she really knew what to do was throw out a power blast. But she didn't know how! Moko said she would help. But what if they get split from each other how is she going to get them?!

Their gym clothes for that day was black tough fabric shorts and shirts with silk under siding so it wouldn't rash the wearers. Their knee high boots were fitted to hike. They had hats but they were optional and since there was a small fog outside they didn't need it. Kyoko grabbed her flashlight and some weapons such as a fan and a sword. Kyoko wasn't exactly sure how to use them. And the bow! How the hell was she going to use this?! She packed the arrows and walked off after Moko.

All the students formed a tight half circle around the teacher that was doing the field test that day. The woman Ms. Anita was one of the high ranking priestestess. She smiled sweetly at them. "HELLO EVERYONE!!" They all looked at her like she was high. Which she was but that's another story. She looked at all the students and smirked all the while. "Hmm! Looks like a strong batch of people today! Woo!" Four other high rankers Yes, high rankers appeared and smiled. "They do look strong! Lets hope they can take on the demons we set loose."

One stepped up and smiled sadisticly. "Hey everyone. Da' name's Ginana and I'm here to tell you that those demons aren't made out of cardboard and plastic and explosive powder. THEY. ARE. REAL." She bowed. "Thank you!"

Anita smirked. "Okay! You all have 1 hour to destroy at least 5 demons. There is enough for each of you. Hope you all don't die!"

Kyoko and Moko looked at each other with concern. This wasn't going to end well.

Too bad they were wrong.

They started off and Moko was teaching Kyoko how to use her power. "Hey! Use this one!" She stopped infront of a demon with a thick hide that was like iron. Kyoko watched as Moko raised her hand and smirked.

**"Water in heavens, Fire in hell, Make way for earthen skies! HUKADO #2 DRAGON BITE!"**

Moko's hand glowed bright red, then shot out a power bolt. Smashed into the demons stomach and obliterated the demon. "Yes! Number three for me! Hey what about you Kyoko?"

"Um, still only 2."

Moko smiled and another demon like the last one came out of no where and was almost on Moko. Kyoko couldn't think. She pulled out a arrow and a bow. She aimed it at the moving demons head. "HUKADO #2 DRAGON BITE!" Without reciting it she let loose the arrow and it hit dead center. It disentigrated before it hit Moko. Kyoko jumped from the small rock that prutruded out from the ground and landed next to her. "Hey are you okay now?" Moko looked at her with surprise. "Um, how did you..?"

"I have no idea."

Moko smiled. "Okay. Well we are tied again." Kyoko nodded.

She helped Kyoko up and they continued on their hunt. Soon they were four, five. Moko was five. "Hahaha! I won!" Kyoko just looked away, and pouted. They stopped somewhere in the middle of the forest to heal Moko's wounds from the previous demon when Kyoko heard a scream. She looked around and smiled. "Hey! Moko. Looks like my last demon is here! Try not to get a green monster when I kick it's ass." Moko smirked. "Oh? Really? Okay then. Let me watch." She went a little off the ways and found a safe spot. Kyoko, noticing how good she was with weapons, took out her bow and arrows. She fitted one into her bow and looked around. 'So, where is that little demon?'

"Oh my! What do we have here?! Did the little girl grow a back bone? Oh my! She did!"

Kyoko's blood ran cold. The voice. She knew this voice. This voice, that damn voice. It was that creature! She needed to get Moko out of there. "MOKO! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

Moko looked at her. "Wha-?" The next thing any of them new Kyoko was watching Moko flying 25 feet into the air. She landed heavly infront of a startled Kyoko with a grunt. They looked up. Kyoko was right. IT was the snake demon!!

She picked up Moko. "YOU HAVE TO RUN!" They both started running away. Moko was scared that was true but she didn't know why they had to run. Moko turned and tried a spell. The spell just bounced off the skin of the snake. Moko wasn't scared. She was terrified. How was she to destroy such a monster?

Kyoko saw a turn in the forest. She pushed Moko away making her go the opposite direction. Moko gasped and hit the ground. She turned to Kyoko's retreating figure. "I'll be okay! The demon wants me! Not you! Just get out of here!" As soon as she said that she disappaered along with the snake demon. Moko stood up weakly. 'Oh no, what am I to do? What should I do?! Should I find the others? No, we don't want to make a scene..but Kyoko might die! Kyoko does know that she is going to the forbbidan part of the forest right? Oh Shit! I forgot to tell her that! They say that a..more dangerous demon is there! Oh no! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN' She jumped up and raced after them. 'I'm coming Kyoko!'

--

Kyoko was lost. She kept on running not caring about the signs along the way telling her to 'go back' and 'forbiddan area'. As long as Moko was safe she didn't can. She quickly took a left and hid behind a thick tree. The snake demon ran off in the opposite direction. Kyoko sighed. She was finally safe. When she turned around she was wrong. Dead wrong. In front of her were bodies of so many demons. Blood clinging everywhere. Kyoko fitted an arrow and walked forward, noticing how the blood seemed to entwine itself in the forest like a path. She followed until she heard gushing water. She stopped. Her breathe became shallow. No wonder she felt so curious as to follow the path. This was the same one like in her dream. Kyoko swallowed hard and willed her hand to push away the bushes. Her heart stopped. There it was the pool and the waterfall in all it's glory.

She walked around and looked down at the edge of the lake, sure enough, there it was, the symbol and markings. She was amzed that even though it was only made by her blood, it still was there, not faded, like it was just writtened. She looked down at the small but deep grove in the water and followed it to the little space behind the waterfall. Her heart had just regained beating when it stopped again. Kyoko froze where she stood. The statue seemed different than the one in the dreams. The wall structure looked more like a man than just a stone...thing that protruded from the wall. She walked back over to the symbol and sat down. She took out her book of spells and flipped through. "Sealing spells, sealing spells, ahh! Here it is. Bakudo 66. Black coffin gate. Wow. It has the title of Bakudo. It seems that my dropple ganger was very powerful if she was able to use this spell." She kept on reading aloud. Not knowing that the demon was looking for close by.

"The only way to release this spell is if the person that conjured it broke the seal, or another with the same level of strength and power." She looked up to stare at the statue. "Well he's screwed. I don't know anyone around her that can break the spell. I don't even think the High Ranker's would be able too. Sorry buddy."

Just as she stood up the statue's expression changed. It was now from dispair, to sad happiness. "Okay. Now that's just creepy."

"Kuoko"

Kyoko jumped as she heard a sound. She turned around and she screamed. The snake demon found her. "OH SHIT!"

She jumped out of the way and landed on her all fours a couple of feet away. "Huh? How did I do that?!"

The snake leered and opened it's mouth out came a beautiful woman. Kyoko thought she was a vampire. The woman sneered and took out a sword she killed the huge snake in too and it disintigrated. She licked her lips with her long tounge. "My, my my. It seems we have a priestess who doesn't know of the full extent of her power."

"What?"

"Lucky me. Now it will be easy to kill you and get that jewel from your heart."

"WHAT?!"

"Prepare to die. Priestess." The woman lunged at her with her sword. Kyoko jumped out of the way and pulled out her own sword from her backpack. She liked how nice if felt in her grip. Like it was made for her and only her. The woman sneered again. "Oh? You think you can take me? I don't think you can." She lunged again. "NOT IN A SWORD FIGHT THAT IS!"

Kyoko dodged again and swung. She got the woman head on. She cut her deep on her side as she went by. Woman touched her side to see the blood and she growled. "How dare you cut me?! THE MISTRESS OF SNAKES WILL NOT BE CUT BY MORTAL HANDS!"

With this she fought with new feroicity. Kyoko soon found herself with more cuts than she can handle and a stab wound to the shoulder. 'Damn, I, can't feel my arm."

"NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" The snake mistress jumped up and was about to finish the job when Moko came out from the forest with her own sword and blocked hers. The mistress gasped in surprise as Moko shoved the woman away into a nearby tree. "GO KYOKO! I CAN DEAL WITH THIS WOMAN!"

Kyoko was about to when she heard chanting she turned around to see the snake mistress call forth snakes from the forest. Moko stepped back and swung at the snakes but the more she killed the more, more would take it's place. Soon she found herself entangled in a web of hissing ropes. The mistress walked slowly to Moko. "Now it's time to finish this..AND GET THE JEWEL FOR MY OWN!!"

Time stopped. Kyoko looked around. She wanted to call for help. Help Moko. Her body wasn't responsive. She looked over at the statue. She knew that her dropple ganger made that symbol for a reason as betrayl..sounded like some jealous act to her. 'So, if I release him..maybe he could help!' She took a deep breathe and leaped to the symbol. "WON'T HURT TO TRY!" She raised her sword and cut at the symbol a milimeter away from it. "RELEASE HIM!"

Moko looked back at her friend and gasped. Kyoko looked different..as if she was in a tv when it has static Kyoko's body shifted from a imaged that would be burned into Moko's memory forever. Next thing she knew the snake demon was running at Kyoko.

""KYOKO! WATCH OUT!" Kyoko looked behind her and gasped.

"SHIT!" She completey destroyed the symbol now. Tears sprung from her eyes. "**PLEASE HELP ME!!"**

Soon enough, the stone statue was cracking..but to be more specific...opening.

* * *

**AUTHORS CORNER!**

**MUAHAHA! SO WE FINALLY GONNA GET REN INTO THE MIX! WHOO HOO! EVERYONE STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 5 A NEW BEGINGING..AN OLD MYSTERY!**

**DON'T MISS IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. The man with Wings

**HI EVERYONE! WELCOME TO CHAPTER 5! I WANNA THANK ALL PEOPLE WHO STAYED AND SUPPORTED ME THROUGH THIS STORY! AND ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE THAT ARE TOO LAZY TO REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING ANYWAY!**

**Kyoko: IN A LAST MINUTE CHANGE WE DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TOO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT WANTED ANOTHER CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**Ren: Yes..without you right now I would have never came into the story.**

**Me: AHH! WHY ARE YOU HERE! stuff's him back into the stone coffin COULD YOU JUST STAY IN THERE! AND I DON'T CARE IF IT ISN'T AIR CONDITIONED! ...sigh**

**Kyoko: Any way...we are too lazy but you all know who you are! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing and again I say that true I was following Inuyasha. But now its all me. Honest..you know..I haven't been using the whole Inuyasha thing besides the jewel. Okay?! Thank you!**

* * *

As soon as the cracking began it stopped. The whole statue was filled and lined with cracks. It was silent and everything stopped. The Snake mistress looked at the statue, afraid of what will come out. Moko staring at everything not knowing what to do and finally Kyoko. She stood up and the tears kept flowing. "Why won't you help me? Because I look like..well..that person that you knew that looked like me? I'm not who ever she was...whatever she did..I didn't do...why won't you help me?"

The snake mistress raised her head up and laughed. "My my! Now what will you do little priestess? Your friend is tied up. The man that is in the statue won't come to help you. You are all alone! Bwa hahaha!" Kyoko grimanced. She walked over and picked up her sword again. "I might be alone..but I won't come easily!"

The snake mistress looked down at Kyoko and smiled with malice. "Oh? Let's try shall we?!"

She lunged and Kyoko ducked. The snake slashed at her with gusto and was getting faster and faster each second and Kyoko was dodging and blocking but was getting weaker by the second. The snake lunged at her with her sword, Moko screamed in vain, and Kyoko...

Was saved.

The stone finally burst opened sending rocks and the like everywhere. Some caught Moko on the head and was knocked unconcious. Most of the debie seem to go directly to the snake girl making her fly backwards sticking with stone pieces and crashing into many of the redwoods behind her. Kyoko gasped and looked back over at where the statue was. There he was and she forgot to breathe that minute.

He was as magnificent as the dreams. His black wings long and wide and as shiny as the day they were encased. Just looking at them made Kyoko want to touch it. She gasped as he turned around and stared at her. He knelt down and held out a hand. It glowed black but returned to normal in seconds. He sighed. "This isn't good. How do you have the jewel in you? Damn it, how am I supposed to get it now?"

Kyoko, confused as ever, pushed him away and went to Moko. "Moko? MOKO! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

She shook the girl violently but she never gave. Kyoko noticed she was breathing and smiled. 'Good. She's still alive.'

A blood curling scream came from the forest and the snake woman came out of the shadow of the woods and slashed at the man. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL ANOTHER DEMON'S PRAY!"

He dodged all the sword swipes and held out a hand. Without answering her he cut the air in front of him in half and she screamed. IT didn't last long. She was cut in half and fell to the ground. Dead. The flesh and muscle all were evaporated leaving the bones. With a snap of his fingers he blew them to cinders. "Eldius. May my goddess forgive you."

Kyoko stared stricken at the man who was now slowly walking toward her. She couldn't look away she stared on at the beautiful face. She gasped when he put his hand on her cheek. "Who are you? You aren't her yet...the resemblance...and the way you fight..it's so simliar."

**"HADO TWELVE: BLACK WAVE TSUNAMI!!"**

A black streak of power smashed into him and he was thrown back into the wall of the waterfall and threw it into the forest behind it. Kyoko looked over to find Yashiro-sensi burst through the woods. He ran over to the two girls while looking out for the man. "Kyoko! Are you okay?"

Kyoko nodded. "Would you help Moko?"

Yashiro looked at her and checked her with a green hand. "She has a couple of broken ribs and a sprained wrist but other than that she will be fine." Very carefully he picked her up and smiled warmly at Kyoko. "Let's go. You have a lot of explaining to do with me and the headmaster."

Kyoko swallowed. 'First day here and I'm already in trouble with the headmaster..shit.'

--

The man had swiftly recovered from that attack and smiled amusly at the human who did it. 'Well, a Knight Priest. I haven't seen those men in centuries. Even before Kuoko locked me up. Hmm intrestine. Just like that girl." He jumped up to the ledge and secluded himself in the bushes up top the waterfall. "Kyoko! Are you okay?"

'Kyoko? Huh. I thought he said Kuoko at first.'

The talked for a little bit and left. The girl Kyoko seemed a little down. The winged man smiled. 'Time for a one on one.' After he said that a feeling of Deja Vu hit him hard.

He spread out his wings and with a powerful flap he raised himself into the air. Sighing happily that he was free of his prision. Kyoko heard him and turned around. He smiled more when she stared with a little awed eyes. He stared for a couple more seconds and flew off to find a place to eat and a high peak. He must know what century this was.

Kyoko sat in her room cozy and warm. She was watching tv with her favorite pair of pj's, a blanket in her fav color over her, and a cup of hot chocolate. She sighed before she took a sip. Today was very stressful. 'I don't think I should tell my grandma about this...but...it seems that I'll have too...but later. I'll talk to them tomorrow after classes.' She stared out the window. She sighed again. 'I wonder if the headmaster really meant what he said.

--

_4 hours earlier_

_Kyoko shifted her weight foot to foot as she waited impatently for the headmaster to open his door. She couldn't believe that she was already in trouble. Well...not exactly in trouble. Hell, she didn't know why she was there. 'Come on. I wanna see Moko in the infirmary! I don't have time for this!!' She went to knock on the door hard when it suddenly opened. A creamy voice came through the crack to let her in. She walked in cautiously._

_AN: YES! Lory has a creamy voice!!_

_She found herself in a glorious room with a thousand lit candles and very fancy and expensive looking furniture. She found the headmaster behind his desk typing away at a computer. He smiled at her. "Now please sit." She did and waited for him start talking. He only started talking when he finished whatever he was doing in the computer. "I have piles of paper work to do and a meeting to get ready for and I get stuck with you! Now do you know why?"_

_Kyoko nodded. "Oh! You do?! Good! Could you tell me? Yashiro failed to explain to me the situation." Kyoko felt her jaw dropped and from the expression on his face it must of looked so anime. But still! "HE DIDN'T KNOW?!"_

_"My good girl! Of course I know whats going on! I'm just pulling your leg! Please sit down." He waved a hand to an elaborate chair in front of him and Kyoko sat down gratefully and sighed happily when it was soft and warm. She snuggled in and Lory got back into his 'Headmaster mode.' "Now Kyoko. I really need to know, what happened out there? First there was a blinding flash of power that Yashiro saw from his room. He ran down into the place to find it heavly scented with strong magic and demon blood. He follows the path of the power and it leads right to you. He told me that you had untapped potential but I mean..the amount of power that was pouring out of you. It's amazing if you ask me."_

_Kyoko didn't know how to take it. She thought she was in trouble, destroying that seal was on public property..and they did say that place was a historical place..so why was she being complimented? Lory noticed the question long before she even thought about asking it to him. "I'm telling you this because only someone of your caliber would have been able to undo that seal. But..what did you release from that seal exactly?"_

_Kyoko shook her head. "I don't know. I think it was a demon but..it had wings like an angel and it had the same feeling of an angel...but not exactly an angel. "She saw the confusion in the headmaster's eyes. "I mean I don't know how to explain him."_

_"AHh..but you know that the demon is a him."_

_"Well of course! He was a guy! If that was a girl I would right now be throughly weirded out."_

_Lory laughed heartily. "Okay then. Well..can you describe him?"_

_Kyoko nodded. She described him to full detail well, to as much detail as she could get to him and Lory tensed but let it pass so she wouldn't notice. "Well then. Interesting. A angel with black wings? Dear, there is no such thing. There is some demons that have wings like angels but they have been mainly myth until..well..tonight." He leaned back into his seat. "But what I still want to know is why are you here? I don't see anything wrong so. Hmm..I'm thinking that we are going to have a little one on one session to see if your powers are really strong and that wasn't a fluke." He stood up and walked over to Kyoko and raised his hand to her. She took it as she stood up from the very comfy seat which she now wish was back in. "Don't worry it won't be a big scary You-Fail-If-You-Don't-Succed test. It's just a test that shows the power of your..well power. You won't be put in the lower rankings if you do fail though. You have a good head on your shoulders. Now how about you try to erase everything that happened today from your head, go back to your home, eat up and relax. You can visit your friend tomorrow all classes have been cancelled since a student tried to look tough and not say the incantation before the spell. I mean really he could have killed himself and people around him, and now I have to deal with damages! Such a fool."_

_She giggled and let him walk her to the door. "Now go home and do what I told you okay?"_

_She nodded. "I will headmaster. Thank you."_

_"Oh and before I forget." He open back the door just a tad. "You should learn more about the past, it helps me sometimes when I get stuck on presant troubles I sometimes have. It might also help you find your future." He put on a big grin. "Yes that sounded headmaster'y like! Yes it did! Well nighty-night and see you later!" With that he closed the door with a dignified thump and Kyoko was left there throughly confused. --_

--

"Could also help my future? As if!" She pouted. She took another sip and looked back at the TV. It was a history channel. Just for the hell of it. She watched it. It was intresting, the day topic was 'If Angels Exist'. It was actually a bit funny. Everyother scene there was a naked baby that we use as cupid flying around with heart arrows. Kyoko soon got bored with it and flipped the channel to a game show. She noticed that her cup of coco was empty. She got up from her comfy seat and walked over to the kitchen. She put the cup in the sink and ran water into the cup. She walked over to her computer and turned it on. She typed down the days events, not in full detail, and sent it to her gram. 'I hope she gets it. I really need her feedback.' She walked back into the living room to find the doors to the balcony open. She frowned and walked through the doorway to the balacony. "Hello?! Anyone here?!" She shivered in the cold night wind and she looked up at the moon. "It really is beautiful tonight. For once the weather man was right." She giggled to herself and closed the doors but she still felt a little chill in her. "Maybe that was just my imagination." She turned around and walked back to the den to watch tv when a voice was behind her. Right in her ear.

"Who are you? Kyoko Mogami."

She gasped and turned around. It was him.

Kyoko gasped and jumped back 5 feet away from him. His magnificent wings were half-folded half-not fanning out him look like the angel from Hell. His long hair tied back in a slick ponytail that ran to the middle of his back. His armor was as new as the day it was made. Kyoko swallowed that was thousands of years ago. That must be good armor. She felt a power rising and moving around him like an uncontroable ocean that sent shivers down her spine. All he had to do was look at her with those dark blackish brown eyes and she would freeze with fear and something else she couldn't understand. Through all this she could not look away. He stood there until he started moving. She circled him when he went to the single seat off to the side and sat down on it. He took a few minutes to find a comfertable spot until he did. He looked back at her. "Well, who are you?"

She got slapped back to reality. She was threw so much and now here he was in her house? She couldn't take it. She walked up to him and raised her hand. "HOW DARE YOU?!" Her hand glowed red and swung it. She back-handed him and unfortunatly for him it contacted. H was sent flying into a wall and fell to the ground, thankfully the building was created so it could withstand a nuclear bombing, the wall wasn't damaged. Much. He stood up and brought a hand to his lip it was bleeding. He looked impassive to her and in a second was in front of her. With a hand he slammed her against the opposite wall one hand on her throat. "I'm asking the questions here. Not you. Could you not talk please?"

* * *

**Author's Corner.**

**Okay I wrote this all through a writers block. And before you guys said "That was horrible." Believe me...you weren't the only one. I looked at this and said holy fuck that was bad..but anyway. I all hope you enjoyed it anyway and I will do better in Chapter 6! SEE YOU THEN!**

**And also! If you guys get a chance could you read my new story I got for bleach and vote please? I'm thinking if I do these stories it will get rid of my writers block. I WOULD APPRECIATE IT!..writers block sucks ass...T-T...  
****Adios Amigos y Amigas!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	6. Speechless

Please do not be mad....please don't....i'm so sorry...this is it..

Chapter 6.

Sorry again for the long wait..uh..there ya go. Hope you all aren't that mad....please forgive me!! ToT *bows bows bows bows bows bows bows*

_______________________________

"Hello Kyoko. I hear what happ-"

"What do you want Sho?"

Being interrupted wasn't something Sho was used to. "Hey bitch! I came to see if you're alright because of Motonami but I can see you don't need it." He glanced around behind her into her room. "Pfft. You got this place? What did you do? Shack up with one of the administrators?"

She smirked. "No, I got better scores than you. Which doesn't take much." He glared with malice and shoved her from the door way. He stepped through and closed the door with a slam. Stalking off into the room with his head held high he stared at the surroundings. "Well then, seems you do take after yourself well." He turned back around with a glare. "Of course, when you're used to being a part-time maid working at an always dirty restaurant, this is much easier." He looked around and smiled. "Hmm..... i smell some cologne, so this _is_ a whore house. I knew Moko was doing something behind everyone's back. I always wondered how she got the money."

Kyoko raised her hand and slapped him hard across the cheek. "Why the hell are you here and this time just answer the damn question!" Sho felt the sensation again. Cold blue eyes, a red dangerous aura that seemed to suffocate him. This wasn't Kyoko...it was someone completely different. "I said answer it or I will make you leave...by force if need be!"

Sho couldn't understand it. He felt himself shaking, from fright or from pain he couldn't know because suddenly, after looking into those blue eyes, he felt very drowsy. "Wai-wait.... w...what?" He reached out a hand toward Kyoko. "What are you...you doing you...bi.." He then toppled face first into the ground.

Kyoko stared down at him as though that was meant to happen, that is, until the spirit, or whatever it was that appeared, left her. She too began to feel tired when two strong arms caught her. "Easy now, what you did just now was a bit too powerful for you." Kyoko felt herself snuggle against the warmth and hands clutch a broad clothed chest. Ren looked down at her impassively not knowing what to do until he felt her breathing calm and her heart slowing down.

'Ahh, she's asleep.' He smiled gently at her and walked to the room he felt her presence in the most. He quickly and softly layed her down on the bed and covered her with the thick blanket. He kissed the crown of her black hair and smiled gently down at her. "Good night...my priestess." The name catched him off guard and he chuckled softly as he walked out of the room.

**--**

The Medical wing of the school was it's own building that over looked the city. The walk there wasn't as long as it was toward the dormitories but it was still tiring as it was nearly at the pinicle of the mountain. Reaching there wasn't an easy task for anyone, especially Yashiro, who hadn't made a trip like this in a long time. On foot that is.

The exahustion from the long hike finally seemed to take it's toll on Yashiro because when he entered into the main office (The door and guards inside were all highly powerful creatures of the night. The same could be said about the creatures of morning) the nurse working on entries gasped at the sight of him.

"Are you ill too Professor Yashiro?" He shook his head and smiled at the girl. "No need to worry Ari. I'm just here on an errand. What room number is miss Motonami Kanae?" Quick typing and then a blip.

"She's in room 427 sir."

He nodded his thanks and walked, gingerly, toward the elevator and set it for the fourth floor. He walked silently and alone in the empty hallways when he felt a wave of power wash over him. 'Hmmm?' He turned and saw a familiar green scent flow through the air. 'What the-' As quickly as it appeared it disappeared, leaving a flustered Yashiro. He shook his head reassuring himself he was only tired, and walked over toward the door.

Putting in a pin and sliding his teacher card the door slid open to reavel many bouquet of flowers of different shades and hues. He had to step farther in, allowing the door to close, to find the girl he was looking for in her bed reading a book.

"Catching up on some late night reading? " She gasped quietly and looked up, her eyes wide as dinner plates.

**--**

'Now what am I supposed to do with this?' He stared at around the house until he saw the phone, a lightbulb clicked inside his head. He picked up the phone and got the front desk in a matter of minutes. "Hello, my name is Kyoko Mogami. I'm in the suite room 154. I need you to escort someone out of here, they are causing an distruption and I'm having trouble sleeping as it is."

"Yes ma'am we'll get someone on it now."

"Thank you!"

Ren hung up the phone, and smiled inwardly. "Now that was easy. I haven't change my voice in forever but I still got it like the pro I am. Maybe I should be an actor liek those people in those talking glass boxes." He picked up the boy with one hand and flung him out of the room into the hallway, then he conjured up a beer bottle, almost empty, in Sho's hand. "That should keep them busy for awhile considering that alcohol is illegal in any school ground. At least, that's what my studies have led me to believe."

He closed the door and locked it. 'Now I finally have some alone time. Time to scout this place out.' The pajamas, that he had found, fit perfectly and were very comfortable,but they were also pink. He walked around, scanning it out, seeing what the place had to offer. They had, what looked to be a kitchen area, a black thing stuck on the wall seemed to look like a box but not really. 'What are all these ropes for? Honestly she has enough for a hanging.'

"What the--" He had just walked into one of the whitest rooms he had ever seen in his life. White walls lined with gold trimmings ended at a yet another black box that over hanged an wall that jutted inward. A obsidian bath tub was sittin comfortably between the walls with gold spigots. The sink was a blue blown glass bowl that sat atop an obsidian counter. It too had gold spigots. A shower stall also fitted the room, the glass deep in a rose color, obsidian also lined this.

'This is a room fit for a murder story.' He opened the door a bit more and hit something, easily knocking it over. He peeked around to find a wicker basket toppeled over, it's lid far off on the slick tile floor. He bent down to pick it up when something silky fell from the edge and landed on the floor. Curosity made him pick up the fabric. It was lacy and had two pieces of fabric turned in. He didn't like the looks of it so Ren put it back into the basket, closing the lid on top. 'Maybe I will ask about those later...' He walked out of the room and walked back into the living room.

He sighed at the dullness the room now gave him. First the room was a mystery, now it was an open book. Pushing away the curtains he opened the glass doors out into the balcony, the night wind blowing, rushing through the trees, the leaves telling him stories of centuries past. 'This place is filled with culture, richness. But dark intentions lurk ahead. I wonder if the souls of this school will rise up against it.' He moved his hand to his neck, a tattoo the shape of a madallion. As his fingers brushed over the markings it became a cool solid in seconds. In the middle a dark blue jewel almost purple shone brightly against the darkness, almost like a fallen star. He smiled adoringly at it. The necklace was a gift from his Goddess. The Goddess of the Dark Moon.

It seems he has put her off for far too long. He looked back toward the door leading to the room containing Kyoko.

'Well girl. This is goodbye, hopefully. I will see you again during the night of the full moon. 'Till then, protect yourself.'

Ren, stepping out onto the veranda, was about to cast the Hikjustsu when a nagging feeling pulled his eyes back toward the room. The warmth radiating from the suite room seemed a beautiful temptation compared to the coldness of the Lumpine Palace. The kindness he felt coming from the girl was not the kind that he ever felt before. It didn't feel wrong when he was with Kuoko but it never truly felt right either.

He knew the warmth in his heart back then was true, but her love seemed to be more like an obligation, as though the fact that she loves him was because she didn't want to be alone anymore. His heart soared at the loving look the girl gave unknowningly in her sleep, his breathing seem to slacken making him gasp for more as he remembered her studious look on her face as she copied down notes of his tales and his eyes seemed to go red with anger as Ren remembered the asshole named Sho that apparently appeared out of nowhere and demand so much out of his girl.

Ren didn't want her peace to be destroyed. He didn't want anything worse happen to Kyoko. This sudden feeling made him off balance and created a smirk spread on his face. 'When was the last time I felt this? I don't recall ever thinking this when I was with Kuoko.'

Ren turned fully to the room and created a small circle in the air in front of him with his hand. "Mejistum llycrim salistrium." The old words fell over his lips as the circle grew and seem to swallow the whole circumfrance of the room. He bowed gently as he touched the necklace once more, he himself seeming to glow like the moon, like a fallen star.

"Be safe. I will return when you need me."

Just as sudden did the glow appear did it disappear along with a certain dark-winged man.

*--*

_"Be safe. I will return when you need me."_

**"WAIT!"**

Kyoko shot up from her bed, breathing heavily. She looked around the brightly lit white walled room. Her decorations, posters all seem to sneer back at her. The Victorian Era desk that she has come to love also seemed to be spitting hateful messages at her but she did not care. Though pounding furiously, her mind seemed to notice only one thing.

She was alone.

She jumped out of bed forcing her legs to let her travel to the living room. No Ren. She looked out into every room including the terrace. Still no Ren. She was about to grab a coat and go looking for him in the woods when she noticed silky pajama bottoms folded neatly on top of the sofa. Walking slowly up to it, her mind only regestered the feel of the cloth and how the shirt was laying right next to it. She picked up both and fell into the sofa.

He had appeared before her as a stranger and left in the exact same fashion, yet, the emptiness he had created in the room made her cry. She felt betrayed that he had left her at a time where she needed someone close to hold her for what happened to Moko. She didn't want to be left behind anywhere. She pressed the clothes to her face and cried quietly into them, intaking his wonderful aroma of fresh leaves and clear water as she lost herself into oblivion. She moved to just lay there in peace when she felt a crumpling and something hard on her back.

She sat up fast and glanced down to find a note and attached to that note, a gold necklace with a red ruby laid in a beautiful crafted pendant.

_Forgive me for leaving but I had to return. This pendant will help protect you. All you have to do is wish for protection and it shall freely grant it._

_Thank you for freeing me. Ama-i-washigaratu._

She placed the necklace softly around her neck and let it hang there for a few seconds before smiling softly to herself, remembering the word from the old language.

Until we meet again.

Tears once again fell from her eyes, of what she did not know. The only thing she did know, what she was clearly certain about, is that she was giong to see him again. And damn it, if not, she sure as hell was going to try.

**--**

Authors Corner

*bows bows bows........* oh...my back...

Okay! SO here it is! Chapter 7! I'm so so so sorry for the long wait. Now that school's almost out "SUMMER SUMMER!" You can now safely assume that I'm going to work on my chapters as much as I can now and with my new muse appearing from out of no where and giving me a good shake-down you will all have your fill of new chapters. Don't expect another one in less than two weeks though. With last minute projects and with me basically drowing in the sea we students call homework....well I'm not making any promises.

But THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR STAYING AND WAITING PATINETLY!

This chapter...I hated it but hey. I'm doing this for all of you. Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^


	7. Awkward meetings and mysterious voices

Moko didn't sleep a wink last night and how could she? A really, really hot teacher that's so out of her league came into her room at around 10:00 at night and started up a conversation! How would you handle that?

"Catching up on some late night reading?" Kaname's eyes widened like dinner plates as Yashiro closed the door behind him. His face looked contorted as if he was in pain but she knew it was from amusement. Probably the look on her face. 'I can't believe that I have to see him again, LIKE THIS! God, if I ever told my older brothers and sisters... oh god... I would never hear the end of it!!' He walked, more like floated, over to where she was lying pathetically and bended down a bit to see the title of the book. "A Tale of Two Cities?" He nodded, as if approving her choice of literature. Moko looked around, a bit confused on what to do. 'Just keep calm. I'm sure something good will come out of this.'

"Uh, yeah. It's a personal favorite of mine." Yashiro smiled gently. "As is mine." A silence that was quite awkward descended until Moko cut to the quick.

"So why are you here anyway? Not that I'm trying to be rude that is." Yashiro nodded again.

"Understandable, but please do not be suspicious. It's just that I needed to ask you a few simple questions. That's all." Moko looked at him with a 'Well, continue' kinda stare. "What do you remember exactly at the waterfall?" Moko looked down at her page and thought for a minute. "Not, a lot really. Why? Is it important?"

Yashiro seemed very happy about the lack of memory so she guessed it was a good thing after all. "No... No. I was just wondering. Miss Mogami wasn't very helpful either." He sighed as though disappointed and checked his watch. "Seems everything is a bit fuzzy these days." Moko arched an eyebrow and he lightly chuckled.

"Anyway I would like you to know that all the days that you missed will not be on your personal record and you will not have to make up any labs or field exercises." Moko eyes brightened and if she wasn't confided to a bed she would have been jumping. "But you must remember... you only missed about three and a half days of school."

Her happy moment was about to come to an end by the next sentence if his cell didn't ring. "Oh... hold on a moment please." He fished it out of his front pocket and answered without moving to a further away place or checking to see who the caller was. He answered with a crisp "Yashiro" and waited for only a couple of seconds before he let out a quiet sigh of irritation. After a couple more yes's he hung up.

"I'm very sorry about this... but what is more fitting? A kimono or a..." He seemed strained to say anything more and Moko didn't want to laugh. His face looking like he was about to sneeze. "A kimono or a cape? For a meeting that is." Moko's eyes widened so much that it passed dinner plates. Her mouth was put into a tight pucker like she ate something sour and her eyes started watering. A 'Who?' was all she could strain out.

"The Headmaster."

Yashiro could say nothing else as the young woman started to laugh very, very loudly.

Yashiro felt really embarrassed. He couldn't believe that he had to ask a question like that. 'Stupid headmaster and his weird taste.' He didn't know what to do with the woman in hysterics like this but he had to admit. It charmed him. When he first went to recruit her she had the most serious expression on her face. She didn't crack a smile of happiness when she heard the news just shock.

"I'm honored. Thank you very much."

Her voice and tone were very even, not a hint of happiness, just impassiveness. Now here she was, laughing because of something foolish. He cocked his head a bit. 'She should smile more often. That way she wouldn't look like a statue.' He noticed that the laughing had stopped, and snapping out of his stasis, he saw that she was now very red in the face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed..."

Yashiro shook his head. "It's alright. I do not mind that you laugh, it is pretty amusing. It's just I really need to know or he'll have my neck." Moko looked at him with an impassive eye.

"Why should I?"

"Besides the fact that I'll be blamed for all eternity if I let him go to a meeting not dressed to his standards?" She held up a hand. "Please, do not explain any further." She thought about it for a bit when she nodded to no one but herself.

"A kimono. Since it is fall, a red one with a gold sash or a purple one, same color sash." He took no hesitation to call back the headmaster and told him what she just instructed. Moko could hear the cry of joy that was emitted from the ear piece. Yashiro hung up and tried to get the ringing out of his ears before smiling gently at Moko. "Well that's taken care of. Thank you very much Miss Kaname."

His voice and smile mad her heart beat faster. She really hoped it wasn't being shown on the stupid heart monitor that they attached to her for no good reason. The wild incessant beeping proved her wrong. Yashiro noticed that her face had turned a bit flushed and the beeping he started to panic.

"Miss... is something wrong? You're face its red and that monitor!"

"NO... NO I'M FINE!" Yashiro tried to lean in close but Moko threw up her hands to keep his own away from her face. "Please! I insist I'm fine!"

"But that' says it's going 130! Is that even normal?!"

"I don't know but I'm just fine!!"

Through their struggling somehow the button to call for the nurse got pushed. She came, as was her duty, but gasped at the sight of a man holding on to a woman, a student no less, and seemed to be pushing her back in bed while the other was screaming, face very red. Beat red, like a tomato. They both heard the gasp and both moved their heads mechanically toward the sound, mouths open also in shock.

It's safe to say that this once very innocent meeting for information had become something to be most suited best into one word. Awkward.

**--**

Early the next morning

"Ahh, I must have slept..."

Waking up, trying to clean up the drool that appeared on her book, she sighed in disdain at the mess. Books filled with magic and demons were placed everywhere and her laptop was next to her in idle. Though Kyoko did exclaim that she was going to see Ren again, she kinda noticed one little tinny-tiny not even worth her acknowledgment problem. She didn't know how.

She spent most of the night looking up on the internet about demons and swiftly paging through her texts but not once did she see anything that would help her. (Though she did find an article that had a very nice spell combo but if you screwed up you had to deal with seven days of bad luck... and really sweaty feet, which neither sounded all that appealing.) Kyoko felt completely hopeless and lost and wish there was a faster way to get the answer she needed. She rubbed her eyes and decided to go to the snack room down stairs to get some food, not wanting to use the kitchen. Not wanting to look like a slop and thinking a walk would clear her head, she changed her clothes and put on some sneakers. She grabbed her cell phone and locked the door, wishing she had a spell to put some extra protection on it, just in case Sho decided to come back since he suddenly disappeared last night. On her way down she heard two girls gossiping, she would have moved on when she heard them say something that immediately caught her attention.

"I know something that could top that. Last night Sho charged his way up here as drunk as an American during football season and tried to force his way up to that new girl's room." She halted in her tracks and peaked around the corner. The two girls were waiting for the elevator so they wouldn't see her.

"Really? Why?"

"Who knows? I didn't think it was true but you can ask anyone on that floor! Security came up around midnight last night to pick him up. He was unconscious and had a beer bottle in his hand!" The other girl gasped. "Is Sho okay?"

"He didn't get suspended or anything. I heard from his friend he only got off with a warning and cleaning duty for the rest of the week."

"Oh, that's not that bad."

"No, he cleans the whole school. He even cleans after all training sessions." The other girl sighed unhappily.

"I wonder what happened. To think I thought he was cute."

"You and your morals! I'm still going after him and a lot of other girls too. They expect that this is some kind of set up." The other girl stared at the other with wide eyes.

"Who would go to such lengths to just do that?" The other shook her head. The elevator ding and they walked in.

"Who knows, but who ever his fan club suspects, lets hope that girl or guy has enough power to keep them at bay or they'll get hurt. Badly."

"I feel kinda sad for them."

"Me too..."

Kyoko stood still as the elevator doors closed. She couldn't move or speak. 'Sho has a fan club? SINCE WHEN?!' She gulped and looked at the door way at the opposite end of the hall. 'Ahh, stair well. Yeah that'll work.' (At this time her hunger was more important than some stupid fan girls.)

Taking the stairs was a great idea since the elevators seemed to be crowded by these girls. They were a frightening sight, many foaming at the mouth, yelling angry words at the iron boxes. She saw one banner that made her blood run cold.

"SHO FUWA FAN CLUB!"

"OH MOI GAWD! THERE SHE IS!!" A battle roar shook the beautiful building and its chandeliers. Once again, she ran as if her life depended on it which it did. Running as fast as her feet could carry her she sprinted down the pathway with the mob behind her. Things were flung at her and a very pointy high heel barely missed her ear.

'Oh come on! Why does this have to happen to me?! I don't even like that jerk! GAH!! THAT'S A TOMATO! THAT'S A WASTE OF GOOD...OH GOD THAT WAS CLOSE'

She knew that if she wanted to make this out alive she had to head for the deeper part of the woods. But she couldn't find any clear entrance. 'Oh man, the only good one is right near the school but by then I might have already been tomato splattered and stabbed through the heart by those stupid shoes! I can't see Moko looking like that?!'

She was running, fast down the hill, too fast for her liking especially since there were a lot of rocks in her way. 'Come on! Give me a sign! Anything!'

"There."

She didn't question the voice that suddenly appeared. Her legs some how propelled over the bushes and carried her faster than ever into the woods. As she ran, Kyoko heard the girls less and less until she couldn't hear them at all. Another turn and she collapsed onto the ground her legs not being able to hold her up any longer. She couldn't believe she basically ran about a mile trying to get away from those mindless zombies. Yeah, sure she was one of them at a point in her life but she got over it. So proves the saying 'It takes one to know one.'

Standing up, though a bit wobbly, and brushed off the dirt. 'Where did that voice come from?' Shaking the thought she looked around, hoping to find some clue to get back onto the main road. She started to shiver out of fear when she noticed a rock out crop a couple feet away. It was the same one that Kyoko was standing on when she fired her arrow.

Moko smiled and another demon like the last one came out of no where and was almost on Moko. Kyoko couldn't think. She pulled out an arrow and a bow. She aimed it at the moving demons head. "HUKADO #2 DRAGON BITE!" Without reciting it she let loose the arrow and it hit dead center. It disintegrated before it hit Moko. Kyoko jumped from the small rock that protruded out from the ground and landed next to her. "Hey are you okay now?" Moko looked at her with surprise. "Um, how did you..?"

"I have no idea."

Moko smiled. "Okay. Well we are tied again."

She put her stuff down on the rock and sat down looking at the little field in front and then the surrounding forest. If she was here then she must be exactly two miles away from the gym. 'The breeze sure is nice. Very nice actually.' She let her eyes drift shut as she felt the forest leaves rustle musically, the grass swaying in time and the power pulsing through her veins and her surroundings keeping tempo. She listened intently to this secret melody. A harmony seemed to come from itself, the light creating a dazzling affect. It was only in this moment of bliss finally hit her.

Her eyes snapped open, a light came through and a smirk painted itself on her face. It was like that forest in her old home before they moved into Tokyo. She stood up and inhaled deeply.

"I WILL FIND YOU!! JUST YOU WAIT!!"

She exhaled and giggled at her childishness. She looked at the surroundings; a maniac kind of grin plastered itself on her face. "Well, now that I'm here, I might as well enjoy myself. Now where to go?" It took only two seconds until she jumped off of her rock outcrop and started to run back into the forest did she hear it.

"So, this is she."

________________________________________________

So there we go. A nice long chapter. Well at least I hoped it was long. I am very sorry for the long wait. I promised that I would have in and blady blady blah. Well let s just say in this house hold things never go according to plan. Any plan at that.

So once again I bow deeply towards the computer to all of you who read this story and smile in strained hope that you all will still continue to read this as I try to make this into the best fanfiction I can.

Once again thank you for your kind words and urgings and will see you again in chapter 8 ^_^.

Until then!  
~Mangaka-sensi~ 


End file.
